Stunned By Beauty
by BrennaRia
Summary: Eli is a new student at Depreppy, i mean Degrassi. This means, people staring judging, and new directions. But when he meets a certain Mrs.Edwards, he is stunned. Will she be Falling for him? Eclare Story 33 Rated... im not sure, but best say M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, random people who actually read this! I am Happy to say I finished my first chapter of my first story :) 3 But of course what kind of person would I be if I didn't give props to MadameDegrassi96. She helped me a lot in making this story, and she gave me the idea.. ish its kinda hard to explain :) Yes she's awesome, go read her freaking story's :) :P Lol. Hope you enjoy this. Its the idea of Eli coming to Degrassi just after Clare's breakup with KC. Read it. Love it. Rate it. Comment it. Pizza it. Just kidding about the last part :P**

Eli's POV

My head ached... bad. I had spent all night pacing, today was my first day at this new school called Depreppy, I mean Degrassi. I'm not quite sure I called it Depreppy, probabley because there's some preppy cheerleader around every corner, its like they purposly want all kids that look even slightly depressed to see them all peppy. It pissed me off, but I guess there's not exactly anything I can do about it. Today had not started off good, my parents were both on buissness trip's for the next two weeks, nothing new. And I guess driving to your new highschool in a herse dosen't exactly lay low, and the fact I wear all black and look like i just walked out of an emo convention, it draws attention. Yeh i know, that last part was lame, emo kids do go to conventions. To tell you the truth I'm not emo, I'm not even depressed.

So far my day has been consistent. Stares, lectures in class, but now was gonna be hell, lunch. I havin't really made any friends yet, and well most people avoided me. I quietly bought my lunch, easy enough. I tried to look confident as I walked over to an empty table, and sat down. I was getting way to many odd looks, so I decided it was best to go eat in a less crowded hallway, I threw out my food excepte my apple as I walked out. I was walking down a hallway, when I noticed some guy bullying someone, I know I'm not much of a gardian angle, but I had to help this dude before he got his ass kicked.

"Hey you," I yelled, he looked at me confused. "Yeh you, what did you run out of apes to pick on at the zoo?" He was pissed, she walked up to me, he did not look happy.

"What emo boy? Done your shift at the Circle De So-LAME?" he said clearly annoyed with me, he was going to eat those words!

"Really? oh wow I didn't know your combacks were as bad as your face looks, but don't worry ill fix that for you" I was about to punch him, but a teacher stepped in, telling this kid, who's name is apparently Fitz to go to the office giving me a starn look before walking away.

"Wow," said the kid who I defended. "No one stands up to Fitz like you just did, That was Freaking awsome!" I smirked. "Yeh, well I do, he shouldn't be harassing people, someone needs to teach him a lesson." he laughed, "Good luck with that, anyways, my name is Adam, and your's is..." he said with a bright smile on his face, man it was hard not to feel all happy and energetic near him. "Eli, Eli Goldsworthy" I said. "Nice to meet you Eli, I'm Clare," said a voice behind me, I turned around to see a girl, dressed in jeans and a simple plaid shirt. She gave me a huge smile, she was very Beautiful, stunning even. With full lips, Big Blue eye's, and light brown curls surronding her face. "Oh hey Clare, whats up? Eli here just saved my ass there from Fitz" She gave Adam a worried look and then one to me, she was worrying way too much was my guess. Then I noticed the gold chain around her neck with a cross, and a purity ring on her finger. "Ahhh christan?" I asked. She looked confused, then surprised. I nodded to her neckalace, and she understood. "Ohhh yeh, haha, I keep forgetting thats there" she said. The bell rang and she checked her watch before saying goodbye and walking away. My eye's followed her, then I snapped out of it, got out my schedual and headed to English, which was apparently my next class. I smirked, this school might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey did you guys like the last one? HUHHHH! lol hahah**

Eli's POV …. again

I walked into the classroom, I was late. Great I thought to myself, it isint bad enough im new, but now to be late too.

"Hello Mr... Goldsworthy, am I correct" said the teacher in a casual tone, I nodded and she guestured for me to sit in an empty seat I sat down quietly.

"Well since you are new here, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" she was kidding right? I just came in late, im a new student, dressed in black, and I need more attention... great.

"Eli's my name..." she cut me off.

"No come up front here so everyone can see you," I rolled my eyes and got up out of my seat, once I got to the front, I turned around to see... clare? She was in this class, sitting in the seat behind mine. She smiled and I started.

"Eli's my name, I'm new, if you didn't notice. When you look at me, you will see whatever you want to, thats what happens when your declared something, anything you say or object, is just denial. I'm not emo, but you will think I am, im not depressed, but you will think I am. If you want to know the really me, ask and I might just tell you." I looked around the class, everyone was shocked, they never expected that, I smirked, yeh thats what you get for judgeing me bitches I thought to myself. Clare looked at me approvingly and whispered to me as I sat down.

"Well said," I smirked.

"Thanks" I said without even turning around. The teacher apparently caught us talking because she made us English partners.

"What?" she said, she was clearly not pleased about me becoming her partner.

"Yes, you will be partnered with , you requested a new partner right? So you will be Eli's partner and KC will be partnered with Jenna." the teacher said simply, there was no changing her mind about began to talk about a writing assigment due next week. Suddenly the bell rang, well that was a fast class I thought to myself.

"So.. when are we going to meet?" Clare asked. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"Meet for what?" she rolled her eye's, she definitly not happy she was partnered with me.

"My don't be too excited Blue eye's," she started blushing, for some reason I liked how she tried to hind it, it was.. cute.

"For our project," she said.

"What about my place this weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you coming over on friday and saturday, maybe sunday, if you cant get enough of me" I smirked, she blushed. God she was beautiful.. wait? Was I falling for this girl in less than 3 hours? Calm down Eli, just take things slow.

"Will your parents be there?" I chuckeld.

"Why afraid to be alone with me?"

"No!" she said defensivly, like she got that a lot.

"Ok then, prove it, my place this weekend, ill drive you to my place after school friday, and pick you up again saturday" She looked hesitant, but then decided she trusted me enough.

"Fine, what do you drive anyways?" she asked curiously.

"A Herse" I said simply, as I watched the color drain from her face, this was hilarious.

"Don't worry, i'll make an exception and drive you alive" I said and she faked laughed. I could tell she was nervouse.

"Ok..." she said before walking out. This weekend is gonna be epic I thought to myself as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its abit early for me to be writing another chapter today, but I just got inspired :) hope you guys love it, I noticed that there are some people putting my story in their alerts! YAY, but it would also be awsome if you commented, tell me what you guys think. Love it. Rate it. Alert it. Pizza it. Just kidding bout the last part :P**

Eli's POV ( who's did you expect ) :P lol

"Ready?" I asked clare as she got her stuff out of her locker. It was Friday, and of course that ment that she would be coming over to work on our English assiment.

"As i'll ever be, should I be scared?" she asked teasingly, I rolled my eye's and smirked.

"Definitly!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school and into the parking lot. Once she spotted morty, she didn't seem so sure anymore.

"You sure we have to take... that?" I faked shocked and disappointed. She gave me a little smile.

"Owch lady, of course, don't go dissing Morty now. He's like family." she laughed and finnaly gave it, and got in the car as I plugged in my I-pod and put in on full blast. Black Veil Bride can on, well in other words Scremo music. She pulled out her I-pod and put in her headphones.

"What you listening to? It cant be much better than what I listen to." I said as I grabbed her I-pod she tried to get it back, but I would have none of it, as I plugged in her I-pod and put in on shuffle. All of a sudden Paramore – The Only Exception cameon, according to the screen. I've never heard this song before, but it seemed sappy.

"Ohh now, what is this?" she turned red, and looked down at her feet. I wasn't gonna let this go easily.

"Sing it" she looked at me shocked, I smirked at her.

"Why?" she said defiantly

"Who better so serinate than me, the hottest, and Wittiest guy on the earth" she chuckled.

"Your not really my type" she said clearly embarassed. I laughed.

"Oooh now blue eye's has a type?" I said sarcasticly, she rolled her eye's.

"Why you jelouse?"

"Why you want me to be?" she turned red, I had won this one.

"Why don't you sing it to me?" she said trying to embarrass me, it wasn't gonna work.

"I dont listen to this crap" she looked insulted. She grabbed the I-pod from the chord and shuving it into her bag. I plugged in my I-pod and put in on Stella – All time low and sang along with it. She looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked

"You sound kinda good, but the message in this song is about sex... I dont like it" I rolled my eyes

"Thanks... kinda. And actually its about Alcohol, Stella's the name of a beer, Its the least screamo song I have on here other than Kiss.

"I dont like it, its catchy, you sound good. But I don't like it" I laughed

"Not a huge shocker blue eye's" she gave me a dirty look as I turned the key and pulled them out of the ignition. She looked up quite surprised. I walked around and opened the car door for her.

"So now your a gentelmen?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I have my moments, but this will be our little secret ok?" I said winking at her, she once again blushed and looked down to her shoe's. I lead her up to the house and opened the door.

"So wait, your parents really arent home?" she asked trying to sound casual, but I could tell she was paranoid.

"Yes, they are gone for the reat of the week" she looked at me surprised, I shrugged.

"Welcome to my home " she walked in and the expression on her face was priceless.

"What were you expecting, coffins, and black and man eating spider's?"

"No" she said defensivly. I chuckled.

"Well not my whole family is emo looking goth kid's" I said sarcasticly as I lead her downstairs to my room. I opened the door and on her face smiled.

"Now this looks more like you" she said.

"What? Messy, black and big? Blue eye's, you calling me fat and messy looking?"

"No, no, not what I mean, I ment that this is what I expected your room to look like" she said while plopping herself down on my bed. To tell you the truth, I was slightly disappointed, I loved surprising her.

"So... onto our project?" she asked.

"Nahh... im hungry, want food blue eye's?"

"What are you gonna feed me? The man eating spiders?" We laughed

"Nope, I'm gonna feed them to you, but after I fatten you up" I said as we walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo happy with the amount of people adding me to their Alerts! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! xoxoxo just sayin'! Sooo, I wrote this during LTT ( half hour at school I get free b4 lunch ) either way, hope you like it ;) ...actually I KNOW you will :) Ohh and btw, I dont own degrassi, if I did... well this would have happened.. right here! Read it. Love it. Rate it. Alert it. Pizza it. Jk bout the last part :P**

Eli's POV

We walked downstairs as I lead her to the kitchen. Her face was so shocked she could have won a million dollars and have had the same expression. Our kitchen was... well, huge. Stainless steel appliances, Marble counters and cherry wood cupboards.

"Did I surprise you blue eye's?" I asked. She simply nodded. I laughed and explained "Well what did you expect from a son of two Chef's?" She was again shocked, then she smiled as she walked over to the counter to retrive one of my parents recipe book's.

"Can you cook?" she asked curiously as she flipped through the book. I smirked.

"Ready to find out?" I responded as I went to the fridge and got out some fresh ingredients and put them on the Island. She flipped the pages of the book once again and asked me.

"What are we making?" I chuckled.

"You mean I'm making, your not going near my stove. You are a guest in this house, I cook! Also I don't have it written down , I never write down my personal recipes, those are my parents." I stated as she looked at me, clearly amused by the idea of me cooking, and placed the recipe book down before protesting.

"I'm helping you Eli" she said as I rolled my eye's.

"You will be helping me by passing me the pasta jar behind you." She looked behind her, but she was not giving in that easily by the determind look on her face.

"Not unless you let me help you." I walked around the Island and stood about a meter infront of her.

"What if I were to say please?" I said sarcasticly. She didn't budge.

"Ask me and you'll find out" she said. Mann, this gil could dish it right back out to me, but was soo sweet otherwise. I smirked, I kinda liked that about her. It made her stand out in my mind as well, different.

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" I said batting my eyelashes flashing her a genuine smile. She laughed.

"No." she said between laughter. She has the best laugh.

"How dare you resisit my irrisitable charm and good looks?" I said sarcasticly as I walked closer to her, about two feet away now.

"Easily." she said proudly, but obviously bothered by the lack of space between us. She blushed slightly.

"So you dont deny I have charm and good looks?" she was turning very red now. "falling for you english partner Edwards?" I said closing the distance between us. She was very embarassed and bothered I was so close to her. I could feel her uneasy breath tickle my neck. She continued to turn even redder as I leaned in closer. I wanted to kiss her.. bad. She was stunning, and it was putting me under a spell, in under a full week. Was I crazy? To want to feel her lips on mine? By now our lips were only and inch away, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, either wanting me to kiss her, or for the embarassment to be over. I reached behind her and grabbed the pasta jar before taking a step back.

**Awwwww :) sorry I happen to like this chapter, a lot for my type of work. Hope you guys like it too, and also dont kill me for now making him kiss her, I just want this story to kinda develop a lot more. So dont hope for a kiss in the next 2-3 chapters... well unless you guys insist.. let me ****know! :) xoxoxox love you guys soo much.. just sayin'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys :) thanks for the reviews and adding me to your favorites! It really means a lot. Sorry I haven't update in the past few days, the other day I had parent teacher :S and I had my school's Improv tryouts yesterday :D sheeaaa! And a lot of crap has been going on lately, im soooo sorry I havn't updated, but I hope the next few chapters will make it up to ya's! Rate it. Favorite it. Alert it. Pizza it. Haha yeh that's right, this time I ain't kidding bout the last part! mwahaha.. OK read please :)**

Ell's POV ( nothing new :P )

I walked over to the counter and started chopping up some vegetables.

"So you want me to set the table?" she asked trying to cover the awkward scilence.

"No, but no matter what I say your gonna do it anyways." I said casually putting the now cut up ingrediants into a large pot. I was making a simple traditional spaghetti for supper.

"True," she said while getting forks and knives. "Hey two plates right?" I laughed abit.

"Yes, unless you want to be like lady and the tramp and slurp the same noodle until we kiss and I use my nose to push a meatball over to your side of the plate." I said sarcasticly. She gave me a little laugh and smiled as she got out two plates, I'm pretty sure I saw her blush before she managed to turn around.

"So we're eating spagetti?" she asked, clearly still not beliving I can cook.

"You'll see, I have cat food in the cupboard if you want some of that" I said with a laugh and a crooked smile, she gave me a cold look beofre returning to setting the table.

"You have a cat?" she asked simply, trying to make small talk.

"Yeh, her name is Iceis" I said smirking, I'm pretty sure I didn't seem like a cat person

"Cute, where is she?" I looked up and laughed.

"She's on the counter right there, I said walking over to pick her up, she meowed then began to purr loudly.

"Ohh... wow I thought that was a decoration" she said before giggling abit, It probabley looked abit odd. Me in all black, in a fancy kitchen cuddling a cat. Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought of impressing Clare.

"Wanna hold her, I have to turn off the stove before our supper burns" I said, she nodded and I passed her Iceis. The cat meowed and licked Clares face, this was a little embarassing, well not that much considering I'm not the one licking her face.

"So, how often are you parents gone?" she asked curiously as she put down the cat. I dished up two plates of food and set them on the table.

"Often." I replied. This wasn't exactly the subject I wanted to discuss. She caught on, and sat down before looking at me awkwardly.

"Ummm... we going to pray?" she said nervously. I honestly was of no religion, but if it made her happy I simply nodded as we bowed our heads and she said a few words before we opened our eye's and started to eat. The look on her face was priceless when she took a bite.

"You like my spagetti?" I said with a crooked smile. "You didn't think I would be that good, did you blue eye's?" I said as she smiled.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, abit embarassed. I didn't even realise had said that out loud.

"You eye's are blue..." was all that could come to mind. It was true, and evidently I couldn't think of another excuse.

"Well your right, I do have blue eye's. And I love this spagetti" she said flashing me a big smile, before getting up from the table and taking our plates. Before I knew it, she was yelping and she tripped to the floor. The glass shattered, and I was beside her in a flash. She seemed fine, until I looked up to her face to notice she was in pain, then followed her eye's to her upper leg, which was covered in, crimson, now freely flowing blood, as the smell or iron filled the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, hahaha yeh... so here's chapter 6. Rate it. And yada-yada-yada, Enjoy :) LOL I might put chapter 7 up tonight, but only if I a lot of people asking me to.**

Eli's POV

The color was draining from her face, she didn't look too good. By the looks of it it seems she fell ontop of one of the plates, and one of the shattered pieces jabbed into her leg. There was no time for dumb-ass questions of anything like that. I needed to get her to a hospital, but I needed to stop the blood from flowing. I qwickly pulled off my shirt and proceeded to tie it ontop of her jeans, when you could see the blood flowing . She sat there silently, scared abit, and very shocked byt the look on her face. I picked her up and headed towards the door when she protested.

"No, its not that deep, just get a first aid kit." she was so stubbon sometimes

"No, we are going to the hospital!" I said abit too agressivly, but she didn't seem to take too much notice. I wasn't in the mood for arguing, neither was she.

"Please" she said looking up at me with big blue eye's. I decided I did overeact abit. I carried her down the stairs to my bedroom, placing her gently on the bed and going to bathroom across the hall to retrieve and first aid kit. When I came back I sat down on the bed, and realised, there was no other way to do this.

"Take off you pants." I said as casually as I could, but really the idea, excited and embarassed me at the same time. Her eye's got wide.

"Eli... this is not the time to be trying any of this. I have a purity ring, and im bleeding with my leg cut open and you want me out of my pants?" she saidvery loudly gesturing to her leg, then to her purity ring, I rolled my eye's.

"Clare, I need you to take off you pants, in order for me to bandage the cut properly." I said as calmly as I could, trying not to laugh, she turned bright red, I continued.

"I'm not like that Clare, I promise, I just want to make sure yout ok, and bandage you up, then you can borrow a pair of my sisters old sweatpants." I said as she nodded and I let her know i'd be back in a minute, as I went to the attic to get a pair of my sisters sweatpants. When I came back, she was standing in the middle of of my room, in only her underwhere, with blood driping down her leg. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, not because she was half naked, but because I hated to see her in pain. I looked away qwickly before she could notice, and got a towel from the first aid kit. I cot her to sit back down on my bed as I proceeded to wipe away gently the blood. I noticed a small piece of glass in her leg.

"Blue eye's, this might hurt abit. Brace yourself." I said trying to sooth her as I grabbed the piece firmly and slowly pulled it out. We were very close now, then I tried to pull it out, but it didn't move. I looked at her apologeticly and she nodded as I pulled the glass out qwick, she buried her face into my chest and screamed in pain. I wrapped the glass in the towel and wrapped her leg before giving her some Tylenol.

"I'm going to go clean up downstairs, ill be back up in a few, you relax till then k?" I said as she gave me a qwick nod and I walked down the hall.

"Eli!" Clare screamed. I was in there within seconds. She looked up at me, gave me a small simle, and said genuinly.

"Thank you." I just chuckled and said

"Anything for for Blue eye's" I said as I walked downsatirs. After I cleaned up, I came back upsatirs to my room to find Clare sleeping, I smiled, not some crooked smile, but a real smile. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Keep Sweet, Blue eye's. Because you don't even realise how stunningly beautiful you are"


	7. Chapter 7

**heyyy guys! thanks for everything, I love you guys sooo much. So what did you guys think bout the last one? LOL ok. Rate it. Love it. Pizza it.**

**Clares POV ( hahah dont get used to it :P lol )**

_I was at the park... with him. Eli gave me his crooked grin and I smiled, then he looked down blushing. We were alone, we were so happy. Was this possibly.. love? He reached for my hand, and I intertwined my fingers with his. He then leaned in and kissed me. Ice and fire ran through my veins and I felt overwhelmed. He pulled away and I was slightly disappointed, but his eye's met mine, and it was like he could feel what I was feeling. He leaned in once again, this time only for a moment, but it was sweet, lovely and passionate._

"_I love you Blue eye's" he said with the utmost certainty. I wanted to tell him that I love him too, but no breath came to my lungs. All of a sudden Eli fell to the ground, imobile. I got to my knee's beside him and shook him. He didn't move. I started yelling his name. Eli! Eli! Can you hear me! I Love you... I started sobbing and shaking, as if someone was shaking me. Clare. Clare.. Clare? _

My eye's fluttered open, I was sobbing. I looked up to see Eli looking down at me with concern. I sat up and lifted my hands to wipe off the tears, but he grabbed my hands qwickly and pulled me against him. I just sat there crying, in the arms of the boy I had been crying about. He was alive, and it was all just a dream. I opened my mouth to explain, but he shusshed me and said quietly.

"Clare, I dont need an explination right now." I nodded into his shoulder and he pulled me closer and brought himself into bed with me. I lay under the covers as he lay ontop of the covers beside me, arms around me. I must have looked so pathetic, a girl you just met this week , in your room crying her eye's out about a dream that didn't even make much sense. I wonder if I had screamed his name while I was sleeping. If I did, he didn't seemed freaked out, just concenred.

"You don't have to do this for me, go back to sleep" stumbled out between sobbs. He pulled away and looked me in the eye's.

"No way im going anywhere Blue eye's" he said and I smiled and let him hold me, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I know its very short, and I apologize for that :P I am going to put another longer one up tommorow, I promise! Btw, if you have twitter, you can follow me at - BrennaRia**

**Thanks again! love you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy guys! sorry its up late :P I guess im not gonna promise to put stories up at a certain time anymore, cuz I can't always grantee. I love you guys soooo much, and you are the ones that keep my writing, so if you guys ever have any comments or suggestions, then post them please! :D Love it. Alert it. Favorite it. Pizza it. BTW just realised that Eli actually had an all time low poster on his wall, and in chapter 3 he plays one of their songs on his i-pod! EPIC WIN! just sayin'**

Elis POV

I felt someone move under my arm, I looked up to see it was Clare. Her eye's were red from when she had been crying last night. Now everything came rushing back to me, the screaming, the Clare had a nightmare so bad, she woke up crying her eyes out. A tinge of sadness ran through me, thinking of Clare being in so much pain. I had held her until she had fell asleep. She got up out of bed and winced a little bit because of her injured leg.

"Sit down Clare, relax" I said. She just walked across the room, and picked up her phone.

"I can't my parents are probabley worried sick" she said while reading, what seemed to be a text from someone. Well whoever it was, it made her look at her phone confusingly.

"What is it?" I asked her as she threw the phone onto the bed and sat down beside me.

"My parents went on a marriage counseling weekend in Ottawa, they wont be back until monday" she said sounding confused. I just gave her a crooked smile.

"Soo, you want breakfast?" I said, I myself was very hungry. She smiled a little, and chuckled.

"Well..." she said teasingly. I was curious to what she ment by that, but before I could ask her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. She dragged me to the kitchen, and placed on the table was a homeade breakfast. Egg's, bacon, pancakes, you name it. It smelt amazing.

"What happened here?" I asked jokingly.

"I bet it was the man eating spiders, trying to lure us into a trap" she said sarcasticly. We both laughed and took our places at the table.

"Why did you do this Clare?" I asked as she looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Its... well kinda a thank you... for helping me with my leg.. and" she said while looking down at her plate again

"Well..?" I asked curiously. She continued to look down and fiddle with her bacon.

"That dream... last night.. was I yelling anything?" I thought for a moment, I was very confused as to what she was talking about. All I heard last night was her sobbing, no words. Then it occurred to me.. what had she been dreaming about?

"Clare... last night, what did you have a nightmare about?" she kept looking down she looked upset, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I dont wanna talk about it." I wasn't going to push her, but I knew something was wrong. I cleaned up the table, as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Soo.. can you run me through what this project is Blue eye's?" she finished the dishes and turned to me, I swore I saw her let a little smile appear on her beautiful face for a moment.

"Well, she gave us some options, such as writing a play, doing a book report from two points of view, or a dream diary" she hesitated abit on the last option, as she continued explaining I slowly drifted off into my own thoughts.

"So what do you wanna do Eli?" she asked and I snapped my self back to reality.

"Dream diary" I said looking strait into her eye's.

"I would like to write a play." she stated, obviously not wanting to let me inside her dreams.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your dream was about!" I said abit too loudly, her eye's began to water as she walk out of the house not saying another word. I ran after her and when I caught up with her I grabbed her and hugged her closely. We just stood there for a moment, then she finnaly pulled away and looked me right in the eye's before saying quietly.

"You."

**hahaha hope you guys liked it. Right now im not exactly sure where im going to go with this, but if you have any suggestions, comments, or constructive critisisme, never hesitate to do so :) thanks for being awsome guys :P **


End file.
